Thousand Dollar Wedding
by JennyMikaelson
Summary: Katherine Pierce, secretary to Klaus Mikaelson finds herself in a difficult situation as she is approached to marry Elijah Mikaelson. She has no idea what went through her mind as she accepts the deal.Will sparks fly between the two to keep the job real or will stubbornness keep them apart? Kalijah. Klaroline.
1. Approached

"Elijah Mikaelson?!" Katherine Pierce said, setting the file down. Her head glanced up at the man that stood above her, "Now why would I want to this?"

The man chuckled, "It's so cute how you think you have a choice, sweetheart."

Katherine sighed, "Klaus whatever you have to say to me, spit it out already."

Klaus smirked and sat across her, "Elijah, my big brother, is suppose to inherit our father's law firm but as I discovered, he could lose it if he is not married by the age of twenty-five."

"And?" Katherine cut in, hoping he could skip further ahead to the point.

"I was just getting there, love. My brother is twenty four turning twenty five in six months which mean," He pointed at Katherine, who was sipping her coffee,"You will have to get my brother to fall in love with you in three months and married by his birthday. If not ,the law firm goes to my younger brother, Kol, who has shared his opinion of not wanting the responsibility that's laid out for him. Elijah is a stubborn man and wishes to find love but you could give him a run of his money."

"What?" She exclaimed almost spitting out her coffee, "Now why would I do this?" She glared in angry.

Klaus seemed amused, "Because sweetheart you are my secretary and I can have your name blacklisted if I wanted to and you'll never work a decent job ever again."

"Why me? Can't you pick one of your whores to do this for you?" She gestured, getting off the chair.

Klaus shook his head, "My dear Katerina, how long have known you?"

"Ten long years." She stated dropping back into her chair. Her long curls draped over her shoulders as she crossed her arms.

He smiled, "I know almost everything about you, love and don't you know how my family is?"

Katherine groaned, seeing that she knew that she wasn't going to leave the conference room anytime soon, "I hear you complaining all time." She offered a small smile, "But...I don't associate myself with sociopaths, sorry. Maybe next time?"

Klaus tilt his head back and sighed, "You'll be paid every well for this Katherine." He explained.

"Question." She raised her finger, "Why doesn't the law firm go to you then? I mean shouldn't it?" She place her hand on the desk and rested her chin on it waiting for Klaus' reply.

Klaus looked at the girl in wonder, Katherine, Klaus and Stefan went all the way back in high school, they've all known each other for every long since they were at age the of fourteen. If Klaus was being honest, he and Katherine never truly got along but they had each other's back, they weren't the ones to gossip and share secrets.

Klaus looked Katherine in the eyes, "Sweetheart I think you know that my father hates me enough not to place my name on paper." He replied bitterly.

Katherine glanced at Klaus and took a deep breath of air, "When do I start?" Klaus smirked and that's when Katherine knew her life was about to change.

* * *

**Sorry guys I had to start a new story, this idea has been haunting me for sometime now.**

**I think this is going to pretty short like around 5 to 10 chapters.**

**Please review!**

**-Jenny**


	2. Conversations

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

Katherine yawned and took off her sleeping mask and then proceed to climb out of bed. It seemed the slower she walked the louder the knocking went on. She was tired after coming back from her new job that Klaus hooked her up with in as fashion magazine editor._ Its better a job, than your old one, though I'd miss you sweetheart._ Klaus had said after they went over the rule of his agreement.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Gosh don't these people have lives." She grumbled as she walked toward the door of her two-story house.

"Okay so who thought it would be a great idea to wake me up at-" She stopped mid sentence as she noticed the presence of Stefan, Klaus and another man who wore a suit and she recognized him as non other than Elijah Mikaelson.

"Nice to see you too, Kat." Stefan said interrupting whatever thoughts that started to form in Katherine's head. She opened the door wide open, "Please come in, sorry I didn't know that you were coming or I would have clean up." She said, but then noticed that she was wearing a thick light green tank top and Tinkerbell pajamas.

"No problem, Love." Klaus replied strolling in with Elijah, who quietly walked beside him, like he was observing her and her home. Suddenly Katherine felt the need to impress her future 'husband'. She was after all going to need to impress his parents.

"Would you like some tea or coffee?" She asked politely directing her unexpected guests to the living room.

Elijah finally spoke up, "No thank you, we already ate but please if you haven't then please feel free to eat." He smiled, before sitting down.

"As you already know, I'm Niklaus' older brother Elijah Mikaelson."

"Katherine Pierce."

"So, can I ask what's this visit is about?"She questioned as she made herself comfortable and leaned back with a confident smile.

Stefan cleared his throat, "Well Katherine, um Klaus said that you agreed to a deal that you made with him, yes?"

Katherine glared at Klaus before glancing at Stefan with her sweet smile, "Anything for a friend. Anything that doesn't get me killed that is."

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Bullshit." He muttered loud enough for only Elijah and him to hear.

Elijah stared at him, wishing that his younger would pay attention, he personally disagreed with his brother's strategies to help him gain the family law firm. He couldn't see why he couldn't sit down with his father and explain that he wasn't ready for a life time of commitments in a relationship. Niklaus argued that their father ruled their family with an iron fist and would automatically shut down any ideas that led to the "golden son" not taking on the responsibility handed to him.

"Anyways. I'm actually here as Klaus and Elijah's lawyer, Katherine." That seemed to caught the brunette's attention as she straighten her posture.

"Okay, but wouldn't have been easier if you told me, so I could bring my lawyer into this as well?"

Klaus was about to reply as Stefan cut in, "Actually yes that would make sense but right now at this moment, we are here to talk about the deal you've made."

She nodded and looked at Elijah, who didn't meet her eyes, "Continue."

"We want to talk about the rights that you would have secured as my wife." Elijah interrupted. Katherine looked at him with her beautiful doe like eyes. Yet Elijah could tell that there was a hint of mischief behind them, something that he would have to find about. Unlike Niklaus, Elijah never had the pleasure of close to the brunette's company, and he trusted Niklaus' judgement to believe that Katherine would play the perfect role of his wife.

"Elijah. 'Lijah?" Klaus shook him out of his thought.

"Huh?" He looked up to see Katherine's amused expression looking down upon him.

"We were saying that, while we are in this relationship, it's okay for us to have some family time away from each other?" Katherine explained twirling her hair.

Elijah nodded, "Of course. How do you think your family will act when you tell them about getting married?" He questioned, ignoring Klaus attempts to stop him from asking.

Katherine's whole appearance changed. Her loving smile vanished. The hair twirling stopped. It was almost like she turned cold.

As Stefan was about to change the subject of Katherine's family, a feminine voice called out, "Katherine, Katherine! God you better be here, I swear-"

The blond girl stopped as she noticed that Katherine had company, "Sorry am I interrupting something?"

"Care?" Stefan questioned.

"Stef?"

"Wait, you two know each other?" Katherine questioned.

Caroline shuffled, "Umm remember the time where I told you I met this guy in Chicago-"

"-Who happens to me." Stefan finished.

"I'm sorry am I missing something, mate?" Klaus called out, confused by the whole predicament that play itself out.

"Oh right! Klaus, this is Caroline, my college friend. Caroline, Klaus an old friend of mine and you've already met Stefan." Katherine explained.

Caroline smiled, "Nice you meet you." She stuck out her hand for a hand shake.

"Nice you see you too, love." He kissed her hand, making her blush.

Caroline's attention turned to the suited man that sat back with an amused expression, "Sorry I don't think we've met before. Kat-"

Katherine for a split second panicked, she had no idea how to explain to her friend that she was going to get married in like three to four months. Luckily, Elijah was the only one who had a legit answer, "Elijah Mikaelson, Katherine's boyfriend."

Caroline nodded but then her eye widen as they zoomed onto Katherine, "I'm gone three months and you didn't care to explain that you've got a boyfriend?"

Katherine shrugged, "Surprise."

* * *

**A/N:Thank you to everyone who favorited and followed:)**

***Is there someone that you wish to see more of in this story?**

***Stelena or Stebekah or Stefan/OC?**

***Okay since Im a big fan of Forwood friendship, Tyler will have an appearance **

**-A quick thank you to-**

**Guest (2):**_Thank you so much so reading!_

**lanibapt :**_I think it is time for Klaus to knowledge Kalijah for once!_

**VampFreaks:**_Glad you liked it_

**Royal Petrova:**_Thank you for your review!_

**Guest (1):**_Don't worry I plan on continue it on:)_

**SammyTVD:**_Yes I love Klaus/Katherine scenes. Right now Elijah is playing it calm...for now._


	3. Proflies

"Thanks so much for showing up on such notice." Katherine smiled.

"No problem, sweetheart." The man replied, taking the drink from the waitress's tray and passed her a coffee.

"Seriously Marcel, I know that you were probably having some romantic getaway with Bonnie. And I ripped it away from you."

"How is Bonnie, anyway?"

"She's great and still pursing her career. Oh and Kat, Bonnie would have kick my ass if I didn't help you." He smiled placing his arms forward onto the table and leaner closer,"So what's this all about?"

Katherine signed, "You know Klaus Mikaelson? Your buddy?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

"Well I may or may not have made a deal with the devil himself. And as a friend and client I would love to have your advice."

"So what's this deal that Klaus guilt tripped you into?" He questioned as he took a sip of coffee.

"He did not guilt trip me. He offered me money and I may have agreed to one simple condition. Which is that I have to marry his brother," Katherine stopped for a dramatic pause. "Elijah Mikaelson."

Marcel's reaction did not surprised her one bit. He almost choked on the coffee covering it up by coughs as his eyes widen, "Elijah Mikaelson?"

Katherine was amused, "Did I stutter?"

"What? Kat, are you really trying to pull some type of jok-"

"I swear I'm not, Klaus even fired me as his secretary just so I look legit for Elijah." She interrupted.

He studied her for a while before answering, "Still. Elijah Mikaelson? You would have been better off with his younger brother, Kol."

"Funny. Bonnie almost said the same thing."

Marcel suddenly straighten his posture, "How many people know about this so called deal?" His lawyer tone was now taking over.

"Umm...Obviously Klaus, Elijah, Kol-I'm guessing, You, Bonnie and Stefan because he's their lawyer and oh did you know that he knows Caroline?"

"As interesting as that is...wait Caroline doesn't know?"

"No actually it's a pretty long story." She said.

Marcel smiled, "I've got time."

Katherine smiled as she began to tell the story of her first meeting Elijah and how Caroline managed to weasel herself into this mess.

At the end, Marcel was laughing, "Wait so how did Caroline get into your house?"

"She and Bonnie have the key. Duh." She said.

Marcel shook his head, "So here's what I think we should do."

Katherine smirked, "I knew I could count on you."

* * *

"I'm so sorry Mr. Mikaelson." Nancy exclaimed as she dropped a bunch of files. She was Katherine's replacement for his secretary.

Klaus held back a few curses, "It's fine, Nancy. You may go now."

She hesitated and he noticed.

"Umm you have a visitor it's your brother, Elijah."

"Let him in." He demanded.

A few moments later, Elijah walked in his suit and tie.

"Ahh. Brother, how can I help you?" Klaus said reorganizing the information back into the folders.

"I researched Ms. Pierce's background."Elijah said cocking his head at his brother, "Isn't that your secretary's job?"

"I admit, I do miss Katerina. Since she did her job well with a bit of personality." Klaus sighed angrily, "Now women don't even have the guts to speak up."

"It seems that the information that I got on Katherine Pierce or shall I say Katerina Petrova." Elijah said taking out the manila folder and placing it before Klaus, " And Niklaus, I do believe that there is some explaining needed."

Klaus looked up at the tone of his brother's words, "So you doubt me brother?"

"I would never doubt your intention for me. Though I would like to know more about my future wife, about her education, friends, and most importantly her family."

"Yes, Katerina prefers to go by Katherine, nothing I feel like this matter is something that you should discuss with Katerina, herself." Klaus said pacing himself around the room. "She and I are the same in many ways exceptionally when it comes to family."

"Brother I do not understand where you are going with this. The file states that-" Elijah interrupted.

"Lijah! Did it ever occur to you that the file may contain lies?" Klaus pointed out.

"Why would she want to cover up her own file and what is she hiding?" Elijah glanced at Klaus as his facial expression changed, "You know something, do you not?"

"As much as I would like to tell you, it is not in my place to tell you unless Katerina feel like she should. I promise you Elijah, you can trust her. She just has some problems when it comes to family."

Elijah raised his eyebrows, "She seemed like she hated the mention of her family."

"Yes, but her family should no matter. You are marrying her, not her family." Klaus stated.

"On the contrary, Katerina is coming into ours." Elijah said. Suddenly saying her true name roll off his tongue felt good. Katherine did not suit them as well as Katerina did. Strangely he felt more complete saying her birth name, bringing out his deep accent.

This time Klaus raised his eyebrows, "Here." He pasted him a card with Katherine's number. "I'm sure that if you truly want Katerina to play the perfect role of your wife, you two better any along."

"Thank you, Niklaus. I will not take any more of your time." Elijah said heading out, leaving Klaus alone in the office. Klaus couldn't help but lean back in his chair with his legs on the table.

This behavior was unlike Klaus, to not focus on work. This only started to happen when he saw her.

Lately Klaus thoughts drifted to a certain blond girl. Caroline. Her sweet smile haunted his mind. When Nancy walked into his office, She was met with that the sight of Klaus with a goofy love sick smile across his face, deeply in day dreaming.

* * *

**A/N: This is my filter chapter. Not the most exciting chapter. Had a bit of Marcel, Klaus/Elijah bonding time. Although I promise some Kalijah next chapter.**

**I'd like to address that there is Elena, but she is a character that will show up later when all is revealed.**

**Please review and let me know whatcha think:)**

**Oh and thank you to**

_Wandering LadyLady Ascot, layabooKelBell28, cupcakesweetheart5, Guest, SweetLove, SammyTVD, LiasonAddekKalijahFan, Mah Luka _**for your reviews and everyone who favorited and followed.**

**P.S-Stebekah is winning in case anyone is wondering...**

**-Jenny**


	4. Unexpected People

He glanced at the clock. She was late. Ten minutes to be exact.

Elijah tapped his fingers against his cup, waiting for his future wife to appear. He sighed and was about to order another coffee when Katherine sat down across the table from him.

"Sorry, I'm late" She apologized, though her attention seemed somewhere else.

"Katherine, are you fine." Elijah questioned though Katherine didn't reply, her eyes stopped on one person in particular.

Elijah followed Katherine's gaze and he didn't not know what to think as Katherine glanced back at him.

"That's my ex. Damon." She informed him, "He's been trying to get back with me after I broke up with him six months ago."

"Do you still hold feelings for this man?" He asked.

"What? No!" She said, attracting the attention of the raven haired man as he headed towards their table.

"Great." She groaned and then grabbed Elijah's hand, "Play along please." She begged.

He nodded and signaled the waitress over.

"What would you like to eat?" He questioned and Katherine stared at him.

How could he be so calm when her ex lover was coming to confront them?

"I'll just have a chicken salad." She replied quickly, running her hand through her hair in distress. "Hopefully after this I can find some Vodak." She mumbled.

"Katherine. Katherine Pierce, is that you?" She froze.

She turned around and faked a smile, "Damon. Damon Salvatore, it's been a while."

Elijah coughed.

Damon glanced over to him," Am I interrupting something?"

"Oh sorry, Damon this is my boyfriend Elijah, Elijah this is Damon." She introduced properly.

Elijah eyed him before placing his hand forward, "Nice to meet you mate."

Damon stared at his hand before hesitantly shaking his hand," Great meeting you too, man."

Katherine watched with sudden eagerness for Damon to leave, "So what brings you here?" She questioned, even though she knew that he was there for her.

She was met with shock,"Actually I was gonna have a meeting with my client, in five minutes." He replied as he checked his watch.

"Maybe we can catch up during lunch tomorrow?" His eyes landed on Katherine, making her slightly uncomfortable, which Elijah noticed.

"Sorry mate, Katherine and I have important to discuss over lunch tomorrow as well, maybe another time?" He flashed a quick smile.

"Uhh sure, Kat my number still the same, just call me whenever." He winked before he left.

Relief washed over her body as she watched Damon leave.

"Thank you." She said.

Elijah nodded as the waitress brought over their food.

"Katherine, I want to thank you for doing this favor." He started, "Although I noticed that you don't like to talk about your family but I can not go on marrying you without knowing about your background."

Katherine smiled slightly, who was she kidding, this was Klaus' noble brother. If someone had to know about her past, it might as well be her future husband.

"It's long story, Elijah." She sighed, "Which means you better pay attention." She played around with her fork.

* * *

Kol laid on the couch in his parent's home, watching some random show. Like him, his younger sister, Rebekah settled in their parent's mansion as they attended a college.

"Where is Lijah?" Rebekah questioned as she walked into the family living room.

Kol raised an eyebrow at his sister's choice of red dress, "Have a date, little sister?"

She narrowed her baby blues on him, "Possibly, but I couldn't find Lijah today."

"Perhaps it's because he's too busy with his new girlfriend." Klaus responded as he walked through the hallway.

"Nik."Bekah squealed as she tackled him into a hug, "What are you doing here?"

Klaus smiled, "Just needed to pick up some stuff."

Kol nodded, "Mother has left your room untouched." He stopped, "So has our darling brother has finally moved on?" He wagged his eyebrows, remembering that Rebekah knew nothing of Elijah and Klaus's deal.

"I may have introduced him to one of my many friends." Klaus started off but was interrupted.

"It seems that you've finally done something right for once, boy." Mikael Mikaelson walked into the living room with his wife Esther trailing behind her.

Esther smiled at her middle son before turning to her husband,"Where is Elijah at this moment?"

"Having lunch with his new lady friend. Going off of what he told me earlier." Klaus responded.

Behind him, Mikael clapped with growing grin,"We'll ask him once he gets back."

As if cued, Elijah walked through the door that lead to the family living room with wide smile. Which did not go unnoticed by his family, especially Kol, who took full advantage of his brother's good mood.

"Lijah bear, what's got you in such a happy mood." Kol sang as everyone but Elijah rolled their eyes at his immaturity.

"Oh. I was out with a friend."He replied hanging his coat on the rack.

"Since when do you have friends?" Rebekah questioned raising her eyebrows.

"You wound me, Bekah." Elijah smiled wider. Leaving her more suspicious and Kol and Klaus more curious about what Katherine did to him,

What had she done to place Elijah in such a cheerful mood?

"And you are sure that this friend is only a friend, my son?" Esther spoke up.

Elijah glanced at her, "I can't tell you what the future holds." With that he walked out the room leaving the family with mixed emotions.

"Can I be the first to say that...his mood was strange even for Lijah?" Klaus questioned aloud leaving Rebekah to agree.

"I think it's about time that Elijah has gotten over that wretched girl, Tatia." Rebekah said.

"Let's hope for Elijah's sake, this girl has what he desires." Mikael said watching his son leave.

* * *

Katherine was only a few moments away from reaching her home, when she stopped. Today was just not her day.

A girl sat on her door steps, playing with her straight brunette hair.

Elena. A face that Katherine wished never to see again. Yet there she was on front door waiting for her.

Katherine was about to turn and walk the other direction, but it was too late, Elena had spotted her.

"Katherine!" She stood up as Katherine plastered on a fake smile and walked towards her.

"Elena, what are you doing here?"

She looked down at her feet, "Katherine, I know that you may hate our family, but please just for once come home. Please." She looked up with her doe eyes, "They miss you, more than you even know."

Katherine stood there crossing her arms as she felt anger serge through her, "If they truly love me, they would have came for me." She hissed leaving Elena at a loss for words.

"So now if you'll excuse me." She gave Elena a gently but rough push off her front door and searched through her purse for the keys.

"How can you be so selfish?" Elena questioned, her widening.

That set Katherine off. She was finished with people trying to tell that she selfish for never wanting to talk to her family.

"Me! Selfish?!"

"Yes!" She yelled back, "Did you even think about meeting your family at all?" Her voice leveling Katherine's.

"For fuck's sake. I do all the damn time. OKAY! I constantly wonder what it would be like to be back in a family that would love me unconditionally." Katherine cheeks burned with anger, " But they were the ones that abandoned ME!" As she fumbled with the keys to the locks.

"Leave me alone Elena!" She said softly as she opened her door. "Respect my decision to stay away from them."

Elena was very crestfallen as she saw that Katherine's mind wasn't going to change. It was probably for the best then if she stayed away for a while.

She stepped back, "You'll always have a home with us, Katherine. Never forget that." With that she walked the opposite direction, never looking back.

Katherine watched her leave with a heavy heart and she walked into her house, shutting the door locked behind her and ran to her office. She scattered the place until, she found what she wanted.

A phone number.

With a steady breath she fell down leaned on the door as she heard the dial tone ring.

_"Hello" _

_"Hi, Mommy. I miss you."_ Katherine said wiping her tears away.

* * *

**Hi! Miss me? Sorry for the late update. I had a writer's block for this story until I watched a YouTube video that gave me inspiration.**

**So whatcha think of Elena? Kalijah? Damon? **

**Next chapter, we'll be finding out about Katherine's past and how Elena relates to her. Take a guess on how she's related to Katherine, Cmon I dare you:') Elijah has a little heart to heart chat with a special someone.**

**Please review**

**-Jenny**


End file.
